Networks such as the Internet provide the infrastructure for storing and serving up enormous amounts of information to computer users. Technological convergence is bringing together not only IP networks for computer users but mobile networks for mobile users as well. For example, IP services can now be provided to cellular users (e.g., messaging) and telephone calls can now be conducted over IP networks. Moreover, no longer is text the principal means for intercommunications. Most devices have multimedia capability that provide combinations of audio, video, text, graphics and images for a richer experience for computer users and mobile users alike.
Advertisers have recognized the importance of these networks (IP and/or cellular) in reaching millions of potential customers with products and services. Information related to online user behavior can translate into huge profits for companies. Hence, advertisers and web sites track user behavior as a way to learn more about user online habits, intents and goals to increase sales by pushing targeted content to users for commercial gain as well as for maintaining customer loyalty, for example. Online user behavior can be tracked using cookies that record the web site the user visited and when, for example. More sophisticated means can be employed to track user interaction related to content presented, web page click-through rates for particular page content, content type, etc. Corporate enterprise networks have seized upon these capabilities to provide corporate services to employees, improve productivity and, product and/or services information to preferred customers.
Users have the means for searching and communicating on virtually any topic of interest, via any device, and as cellular networks provide greater terrestrial coverage, from virtually anywhere. However, this vast resource of information presents a formidable challenge when trying to find the desired information. This can be evidenced by performing an online search using a conventional search engine and receiving millions of hits which could never be perused in an efficient manner. Accordingly, software vendors continue to strive for better techniques for searching and finding only the desired relevant information from the myriad of data sources available.